


I Just Want To Be Normal!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Iron Dad, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Irondad prompt: Tony has to be strict with Peter (not for super heroe or party stuff). Peter gets an attitude. Tony punish him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Peter, you have to understand you can’t do this!”

“I just want to be normal-”

“You can’t! You’re my son, you are Tony Stark’s son!”

“I don’t want to be your son!” Peter screams, tears trailing down his face. “No one treats me like I’m a kid! They treat me like a line to you, or like I’m a bag of money, or like I’m the most fragile person in the world! And I meet MJ, who treats me like I’m nothing special, and you say I can’t be with her?!”

“You have to trust me to know what’s best, Peter, and I know she’s trouble-”

Peter shoves Tony. “MJ isn’t trouble! Flash is trouble, Harry is trouble, MJ is sweet and smart and she likes me for me and not for you or your money or what I can do for her!”

Tony sees red. His son just fucking pushed him! “Go to your room. Now. Friday? disable all of Peter’s ability to access the internet, his phone, TV; everything. He cannot leave his room, not through the window or door.”

Peter screams in frustration and slams his door loudly, falling to his bed. 

Tony takes deep breaths, shaking with his anger. “Contact me if his vitals indicate he needs food, water, the restroom, or anything like that. Also tell me when he’s fully calmed down, so we can talk again.” Tony pours himself a drink. 

“Yes, Boss.”

Tony takes a sip, letting the bitter taste roll over his tongue. “Fuck. Pull me up everything you can find about Michelle Jones, disregarding anything on Peter’s phone.”

Tony might be imagining it, but he really thinks Friday sounds happier this time hen she says “Yes, boss.” 


	2. You Can Be Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter one, hope you enjoy!

Peter smiles and holds MJ's hand, talking to her quietly. He looks up when Tony arrives at their table. 

Tony is pretending he's disinterested, or maybe he's pretending that this is a waste of his time. But Peter knows that Tony wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be. And when it comes to protecting his son, Tony always wants to be here. 

Peter smiles and sits up straighter. "Thanks for taking us here, dad. MJ says she's never been anywhere this fancy before."

Tony hums and looks her up and down, sitting in his own chair. He raises his hand and the waitress is there immediately. "I'd like a bottle of the 1835 Albarino, one glass." He says. The waitress nods and leaves quickly. Tony hums to his guests. 

Peter rolls his eyes and looks to MJ. "This is MJ, dad. She's nice, and smart, and a great artist." He brags for her. 

Tony looks at them expressionless as the waitress comes back with the bottle, pouring him a glass and leaving the bottle on the table. He takes a sip from his glass. "GPA?"

"4.3, could be higher, but I hates PE so I didn't do it." She says without missing a beat. 

Tony takes another sip, then puts it down. He calls the waitress over again. "I want the salmon, Petey will want the steak, and she can have the lobster." He says. 

MJ clears her throat. "Actually, Peter hates steak. I'll have the sirloin, medium rare; Peter will want the duck with light sauce and no asparagus." She says. 

Tony can't hide his smirk behind his glass. "You know my son well." He says. 

Peter furrows his brow. "You were going to make me eat steak if she didn't know that?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "Natalie knows you hate stake. She also knows if she serves me fish she'll be fired before it hits my table." He turns to her. "Cheeseburger, of course." He says. 

The waitress nods and scurries off. 

"They don't serve cheeseburgers here." MJ says. 

"They do if Tony Stark asks them to." He says coolly, leaning back in his chair. "So you're the leader of the decathlon club? How did that happen?"

Peter gasps. "Dad-"

"I'm the best on the team, I have good organizational skills, I'll beat their asses if they miss practice and the coach knows." She cocks her head to the side.

Tony nods, looking at his nails. "What are you going to be when you graduate?"

"I'm going to be a reporter. I'm very observant, and I like to write."

"TV or articles and newspaper?"

"Obviously not TV, those aren't real reporters. They're pretty faces."

Tony bites his lip to keep back a laugh. He takes another sip of his wine. "Where are you going to college?"

"Can't decide between Harvard and Yale, although Harvard is probably better for me. "

"You would move so far away?" Tony asks, raising a brow. "Even though Peter isn't going to Harvard?"

MJ leans forward, crossing her hands on the table. "I'm not basing my life decisions on a boy, Mr. Stark."

Tony nods to himself and stands, leaving $300 on the table. "I like her." He says to his son and leaves. He smirks as Natalie asks about him, and MJ answers. He knows his son is watching him in confusion.

MJ is a good girl, strong, and not afraid to piss Tony Stark off. So he trusts her.

And if he's wrong about trusting her, Pepper will destroy her faster than Iron Man ever could. 


End file.
